


A Blissful Fistful

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fisting, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Jody and Donna try fisting.





	A Blissful Fistful

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/), the Fisting square.
> 
> Thanks to my friend B, who was very helpful in under five seconds after being asked "Quick - what's a good title for a romantic fisting story?"

"Jody, Jody - oh my g-o-d!" Donna squealed, as the last of Jody's hand disappeared into her pussy. Jody could feel her wife's muscles squeezing around her. She smiled.

"Wow," she said softly. "I wish you could see what I'm seeing. You look so beautiful." Donna flushed, smiling back at her. "You okay, baby girl?"

Donna nodded enthusiastically. "It's a lot, but god, so good, babe." She squirmed a little. "I'm on the edge just from thinkin' about this, feelin' you in there. I'm so happy we finally made it!" They'd been working up to this for a few weeks. Donna had been eager to get all the way there, but Jody wouldn't go too far until she was completely sure Donna was ready.

"Well, you're extra sensitive," Jody said. She moved her hand minutely. Donna moaned, hips rising.

"Please, please, please," she begged.

Jody leaned forward and flicked Donna's clit with her tongue. Donna cried out and came in seconds, calling Jody's name.

"More?" Jody asked.

"Don't stop," Donna said, breathing hard. Jody hummed happily against Donna's pussy, and Donna moaned again.

Jody kept tonguing her wife's clit, licking, circling, pressing it with the tip of her tongue. Donna came again, so fast that Jody slowed down and teased her a little before letting her have another orgasm.

Donna was almost screaming by her fourth. When it was over, she collapsed back against the pillows, half-laughing.

"Okay! Okay!" she said. Jody chuckled and kissed the inside of Donna's thigh. She eased her hand out slowly.

Donna grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped her streaming eyes. Jody pulled off the latex glove she'd been wearing and touched Donna's cheek, looking concerned.

"You all right, sweet girl?" she said.

"I'm happy as can be," Donna assured her, smiling through her tears. "That was just so wonderful, and I love you so much!" She sniffed loudly. "I'm such a gosh-darn mess of emotions right now. Stupid hormones." She grinned. "If only pushing a baby through me was going to be as fun as that was."

Jody laughed and put her hand on Donna's belly, which was just starting to swell. "Well, it probably won't be," she agreed. "But it'll be worth it."

"In the meantime, I think this counts as good practice." Donna touched Jody's face and drew her in, kissing her passionately.

"Definitely," Jody agreed, after they'd broken apart. "We'll have to do it lots and lots. As much as you want to."

"Lots and lots," Donna echoed, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> GOSH I LOVE THESE LADIES :D


End file.
